Tired of being Miserable
by OilSlickLove
Summary: Problems can run deep, and thats the case for Ivan and Constantinos. Can they help each other and have a stable relationship while going through so much? Only time can tell.


Tired of being Miserable

His head ached as he struggled to stand up. His hands were nicked with tiny cuts and scrapes from the pavement and made a red streak across his face as he wiped the sweat from his brow. His black hair that once was gelled to perfection was now pointed in odd and messy directions from the fingers that tangled in it, and pulled it. His breath was ragged from surprise and he was at loss for words.

A hardy laughter came from another teen. "You're such a loser, Constantinos!" a boy by the name Jimmy Hopkins mocked loudly. Jimmy smirked as Constantinos have him a glare. "What are ya gunna do? Go moan and groan about how much your life sucks? How about you try and_ get_ a life!" the teen howled with laughter as he walked away.

Const, the nickname he got from his friends, looked down with his eyes glassy and frown deepening. He knew Jimmy would explain later that he was in a bad mood when he pushed him and apologize, but it still hurt him to no end. He hated to be the punching bag of the school. Everyone would find excuses to beat him up, whether it is due to his klepto shenanigans, or his lack of optimism. Everyone had problems and all people struggle with life; he just happened to express it well.

A soft sound of footsteps could be heard from behind the black haired teen. They stopped suddenly, and a warm hand gently fell and griped Const's shoulders. "Hey, you alright, man?" a drowsy voice mumbled.

Constantinos turned around and became face to face with his best buddy, Ivan Alexander. He smiled slightly, "Yeah, I'm okay, I guess…" he glumly replied.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get to you sooner, I kinda got lost in the dream world again." Ivan chuckled sleepily.

The other shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I'm totally used to it."

The teen smiled with concern and put his other hand on Const's shoulders. Said teen decided to look at his friend as a whole. Ivan stood at about 5'5'', about the same height as him, and had chocolate brown hair that was short and parted to the side. His bangs were long and kept to different sides above his forehead. He had thin lips and small eyes. He had a handsome expression on his face whenever he really gave something a good long thought. Other times, though, he has half lidded eyes and had a relaxed frown. This was due to his sleeping disorder. He would fall asleep at any time, and is known to sleep walk and can even sleep with his eyes open, or so he says.

Constantinos was a different story. He has thick lips and has large almond shaped eyes. He has thick black hair that is in a combed back fashion. He stood to be just about 5'5", but only with shoes on. He always wore a misfortunate look; he never smiled or laughed much. He broods about how horrible the school and life is and shows in his deep empty eyes. They both had Bullworth uniforms on, sweater vets; both a dark teal color, and a long-sleeve button up shirt and had the sleeves folded to the elbow. They also had cream colored pair of slacks to go with it.

They became close friends when neither of them was accepted in any of the many cliques. Preps called them poor garbage, Greasers called them wanna-be losers, Nerds called them boring, Jocks called them weaklings, and Bullies called them "fresh meat". They met when Ivan transferred from a public school to Bullworth and once they met, they were never apart. Although Ivan would fall asleep constantly, they still experienced a lot together.

"Hey, how about we go to a pizza joint, and get a bite to eat to make you feel better?" Ivan suggested smiling softly.

Constantinos's frown lifted a tiny bit and did two little nods. "That would be great."

So, off they went, standing side by side talking amongst themselves. Conversations almost never strayed away from school, but that is to be expected. That was the only thing they really did. Const's bitching and Ivan's sleeping habits kept them busy enough to only have school to go to. It varied between persons on whether the school day was good or not. The brunette would usually say that his day was normal, not bad or good, and the other would say that is was "genuinely awful". They had their reasons, and both were well aware of them.

As they left Bullworth Academy's gates, they noticed a particular sight. It seems that Trent, one of the cruelest Bullies, and Jimmy, the one who pushed Const (also the "king" of the school), were tongue wrestling without shame. Jimmy had his hand tangled in Trents bright blonde locks, while the blonde groped the others ass. Glares and stares were the only response. It wasn't much of a rare sight since Jimmy makes out with almost everybody (only those that _want_ to make out with him of course). Both Ivan and Const ignored it and turned away, deciding to go to the town opposite of the direction of the two swapping spit. It wasn't what they planned since it was a more expensive town to dine at, but they didn't want to be near two guys doing what they were doing.

The giant metal sign standing on the side of the road said: Welcome to Old Bullworth Vale. Although the town has rich people and places, the sign was no different then the others; a plain blue color with white letters. Scratches and signs of erosion from heavy rain and snow storms were noticeable. It even seemed to be a bit rusted, its metal rods that supported it a faint red color. Const absently wondered why no one thought to make a new sign to show its wealth.

Ivan tapped the black haired teen on the shoulder snapping him from his thoughts, "How about we hit that burger place since were here?"

"Sure." Const mumbled.

After they walked a block or two, they approached the fast food restaurant. A tiny bell rang lightly as they opened the glass door. The few people standing in line turned and faced them for a moment, and then resumed their position of scanning the vibrant colored menus that hung high on the wall behind the counter.

Const had noticed that one of the people waiting was Hal, one of the greaser guys. The teen had a weight problem, weighing at a hefty 255 pounds, and had a small black leather jacket that hung over his school uniform. He had a friendly face, and rich brown hair styled into a medium curl above his forehead. Hal never really hated anyone, he just loved to fix mechanics, eat, and beat the living crap out of someone.

Hal felt extra nice that day, so he decided to spark up a conversation with the two teens standing behind him in line. "So, uh… Ivan an' Constantinos, right?" he asked politely.

"Yes." Ivan answered kindly, talking for the both of them.

"Nevah see you much 'round 'ere, only at school." he idly commented.

Ivan nodded knowingly, "Yeah, we don't go out much. Too much… homework to do, we just never have the time."

Hal was the next to nod, "I see, I see." Hal looked around a bit, making it seem like he had finished talking, until he chuckled a little and looked back at them once more, "I don't usually come 'round 'ere neitheh. I jus' come 'ere ta grab some of dem burgers and split this town."

Const thought a moment then spoke up, "Is it 'cause the preps hang out here?"

Hal laughed, "You got dat right. I hate dem preppy fairies. Dey think dey're the kings 'round 'ere. I bet if Johnny really wanted to run dis place, he woulda kicked dey're asses all the way to blue skies."

Ivan, being a good sport, smiled and laughed half-heartedly. Const, on the other hand, grunted and looked at the menu. Other then the typical burgers, the place had chicken and fish sandwiches, fries, ice cream, and breakfast foods that went all day. When the line moved forward, and Hal was at the register he bought 10 plain burgers to go. He explained that he was getting them for his friends; no doubts that two or three would be munched on the way back to New Coventry were he resided.

Once he got his food he waved a good bye, and dug out of the three he held, and got a burger where he then unwrapped, and ate mercilessly. The pair was next up, and as they got there the cashier gave them a monotone greeting and asked what they would like. Ivan selected a fish sandwich, while Constantinos got a cheese burger with the works: tomatoes, onions, lettuce, mustered, catsup, and barbeque sauce. They saved what little money they had and got water instead of a fizzy soda pop.

They took their trays of food and went to find a booth. As they were looking, Ivan noticed another student from school sitting in one of the padded seats.

"Hey there, Pete, how's it going?" Ivan said with a smile.


End file.
